


Альфа и бета

by extramuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extramuse/pseuds/extramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тут уже нет юмора, тут уже другие отношения: между альфой и бетой. <br/>Тут уже интриги, страсть, ненависть, желании, манипуляции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Альфа и бета

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика "На парковке": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1570757  
> Обложка: http://imgdepo.ru/id/i7592479

Такое чувство, что воздух вокруг меня наэлектризован. Одно, даже маленькое, движение и легкий, но ощутимый разряд по нервным окончаниям. Я никогда еще так не нервничал, никогда не испытывал такого страха и трепета.   
Ярко-красные глаза пожирают мое тело, будто жаждали поглотить своей алой яростью.   
Он злился, но одновременно возбуждался. Такое может быть только с ним…с Питером Хейлом.  
Я не знаю, почему он выбрал именно меня. Причина ли тому разочарование в Скотте или же дикое желание заткнуть меня. Теперь только он решает здесь, когда мне говорить и как долго. Естественно, я пытался сопротивляться, но это оказалось такой пыткой, будто я шел сквозь пыльную бурю. Мелкие песчинки песка со всей силы били меня по лицу, попадали в рот и царапали горло. Но хуже дела обстояли с головой, когда Питер приказывал, она становилась тяжелой для собственных мыслей, только желания и помыслы Питера были важны в такие моменты.  
Я не люблю чувствовать себя бетой, не люблю чувствовать себя волком. Но выбора нет, жажда жизни оказалась сильнее в тот день…на этой чертовой парковке. Питер Хейл всегда берет то, что ему хочется. Вот тогда он захотел меня.  
Волк, мой волк сводит меня с ума. Это отдельная личность…хотя его с трудом можно назвать личностью. Эта серая шавка готова пузо подставлять Хейлу, будь то ласка альфы или же наказание. Волк всегда слушается своего альфу, он чуть ли не скулит от удовольствия, когда альфа смотрит на него своими красными глазами.  
Быть бетой отстойно. Это я вам говорю – Стайлз Стилински. А мои слова готов еще подтвердить Скотт МаКколл.   
Но мы отвлеклись от важного. Глаза Питера Хейла прожигали меня яростными огнями, он в этот момент испытывал двоякое желание: разорвать мне горло или же завалит на землю и трахнуть меня.  
По контексту вы поняли, что раз уж я до сих пор жив, то Питер все время выбирает второй вариант. Девственности он меня лишал раз тысячу. Каждый раз это больно, каждый раз это перетекает в адское наслаждение. Рассудок пытается пробиться через животную похоть, но все время терпит поражение, сражаясь с возбужденным волком.   
А Питеру нравится смотреть на меня в это время, его глаза смеются надо мной, а крепкое тело прижимает к земле.  
Сейчас же я превзошел сам себя, теперь это не банальное непослушание или сорванная охота.   
Я просто сделал то, что он хотел сделать сам. То, что он все время откладывал на потом, будто боялся встретиться с будущим собой.  
Я убил Кейт Арджент…и это оказалось проще, чем я думал, просто психованная стерва была уверена в своих силах и в том, что молодой бета для неё ничто. Но жестоко ошиблась. Я ведь Стайлз Стилински, черт возьми. То, что я теперь оборотень не изменило мою сообразительность и хитрость. Так что дорогая чокнутая убийца оборотней сдохла позорной смертью от клыков беты.   
\- Объясни мне, Стайлз, - спокойно начал Питер, обходя меня как какую-то дичь, - я позволял тебе охотиться без меня, позволял охотиться на Арджент?  
\- Нет, - ответил я, смотря ему в глаза. Ведь если я их опущу, то проиграю эту битву с альфой. Хоть суть моя мне и не нравится, но тут все же есть плюсы. Уважение оборотня можно добиться умом и силой воли, а этого у меня в избытке.   
\- Тогда скажи мне, почему я сейчас стою около окровавленного трупа Кейт Арджент? Почему её горло разорвано? Почему она мертва?  
\- Потому что я убил её, разорвал горло. – Играя с его же словами, ответил я.   
Хейл подошел ко мне и ударил со всей силы по лицу, меня отбросила к ближайшему дереву.   
Какая жалость, синяк на лице будет несколько дней затягиваться.   
\- Не нарушай моих приказов. Если я сказал, что сам убью Кейт, то значит, я сам это сделаю! – Питер кричал на меня, сверкая очами альфы, а клыки, торчащие изо рта, делали его речь слегка неразборчивой.   
\- И когда бы ты это сделал!? – Уже я закричал на него, и волк был со мной, в кое-то веки, солидарен, - ты только говоришь об этом, но не делаешь. Я был твоим оправданием первые несколько месяцев, а что тебя сейчас оправдывает?  
Хейл молчал, глаза потухли, но клыки все еще угрожающе блестели в лунном свете.   
\- Ты знаешь, какая это пытка для меня, как для твоей беты. Это омерзительно быть твоей бетой, Питер Хейл. Её запах по всему городу, по всему лесу. Она пахнет десятками жизней наших собратьев, мой волк все время рычит, пытается вырваться, сходит сума. Потому что эта сука все еще ходит по земле.   
\- Она убила мою семью, я знаю, что такое сорвавшийся волк.  
\- Так, почему же ты медлили, ждал. Чего ты ждал?   
\- Ты еще мальчишка, тебе не понять этого. Я ждал годами и не хотел просто сорваться и перегрызть ей горло. Я хотел мести, хотел, чтобы она страдала так же, как страдал я, как страдал Дерек.  
\- О…ты и племянника вспомнил.  
\- Я и не забывал. Теперь Кейт мертва, её последними мыслями была досада от того, что её убил щенок. Но и только.   
\- Да угадать, ты хотел навредить Эллисон.  
\- Это входило в мой план. Мелкая будущая охотница, которая, я уверен, очень скоро нагонит свою тётку.  
Питер пристально посмотрел на своего мертвого врага, пытаясь запомнить любую мелкую деталь этой картины, которая будет греть его душу до конца его дней.  
\- Ладно, мелкий гадёныш, нам пора идти. Скоро на «это» наткнется или Дерек или твой дружок. По запаху они определять твой почерк, теперь уж не отвертишься.  
\- Не пугай меня омегами, Питер.   
\- Теперь ты уже видишь плюсы беты? – усмехнулся альфа, - забавная перемена. Из неугомонного девственника получился серийный убийца.   
\- Каков учитель, таков и ученик. Главное, чтобы ты потом не пожалел о том, что обратил меня.   
\- Ты себя переоцениваешь, Стайлз. Будь уверен, что твой волчонок завладеет полностью твоим сознанием и тогда…начнется настоящая битва.   
\- Битва за Бикон Хиллс. – Задумчиво повторил я слова Питера, которые звучат из уст Хейла довольно часто.   
\- Да. Эта битва может быть очень короткой, если два заблудших оборотня вернутся домой и встанут рядом с нами против остальных Арджентов. Или длинной, если альфа и его бета будут одни против всего мира. Против родных и друзей.   
\- Будет много крови, - прошептал я, представляя себе масштабы «длинной» битвы.   
\- Но опять же…я погорячился. Мы не будем одни в любом случае. Я альфа и мне нужна стая. А то твоё общество иногда делает меня помешанным на сексе самцом, а у альфы есть и другие обязанности.   
\- И кого ты хочешь?  
Питер улыбнулся мне той самой хитрой улыбкой, которую я так ненавижу. Он подошел ко мне, провел рукой по синяку, что сейчас уродливым пятном украшает моё лицо. Его глаза снова стали красными, призывая наружу моего волка и отбрасывая меня назад. Я чувствовал, как мои зрачки становятся желтыми, демонстрируя покорность беты. Альфа довольно зарычал, впиваясь в мои губы, причиняя лёгкую боль, давя на болезненные места.   
\- Тебе придется выбрать для меня их, - прошептал он мне в губы, - всех, кого ты сам лично хочешь видеть подле нас. Все что хочешь ты.  
Приказ довольно заманчивый и не только для моей эмоциональной стороны, но и стратегической. Ведь нам нужны сильные оборотни, выносливые.   
\- Есть мысли?  
\- Несколько.  
\- Назови мне имена, Стайлз.  
Я облизнул губы и посмотрел на луну, которая стала мне подругой в нелегкие первые дни обращения.  
\- Верном Бойд, Айзек Лейхи, Джексон Уитмор, Денни Махилани, Лидия Мартин.   
\- Пятеро. Это довольно много. Ты уверен в их…полезности.  
\- Абсолютно, каждый из них обладает полезными качествами для будущей битвы. А Лидия еще имеет огромное влияние на Эллисон, а Эллисон на Скотта.   
\- У нас растет манипулятор и стратег. Хоть один из щенков не так сильно разочаровывает.   
Питер отпустил мое лицо и отошел, небрежно проведя рукой по моей груди. Это единственный комплимент, который я смогу заслужить у своего альфы, эгоцентризм которого не позволяет ему сближаться даже со своим любимым бетой.  
\- Истинный Хейл, - прошептал в тишине Стайлз, убедившись, что Хейл ушел, - никому нельзя верить, никого нельзя любить.  
Когда-нибудь это ему аукнется, ведь если волк Стайлз влюбится в альфу Хейл достаточно сильно, то будущее Питера как альфы будет под вопросом. С таким пренебрежением, какое демонстрирует Хейл сейчас, ему недолго ходить в альфах.  
\- Или меняйся, жалкая псина. Или дохни от рук своей же сучки, - прорычал Стайлз, включая бета-релиз и убегая в противоположную от Хейла сторону.


End file.
